greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pegasus
Pegasus ist die vierzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Das Seattle Grace Mercy West braucht einen Oberarzt als Aushängeschild. Alex und Jackson sind aussichtsreiche Kandidaten und werden deshalb die ganze Zeit von Kameras begleitet. Sie behandeln gemeinsam den Teenager Brian, der als Mädchen geboren wurde und sich nun die Brüste entfernen lassen will. April begleitet Rettungssanitäter Matthew zu einem Einsatz. Ein 10-jähriger Junge ist schwer verletzt. Die einzige Hoffnung auf Hilfe ist das Seattle Grace, wo der Junge allerdings nicht eingeliefert werden kann, weil die Notaufnahme geschlossen wurde. Die anderen Krankenhäuser sind zu weit weg. April will den Jungen unbedingt retten und ruft Jackson an. Dieser dringt schließlich mit Jo in die stillgelegten Räume der ehemaligen Notaufnahme ein, um dort das Kind zu operieren. Jackson piept Meredith an, die Cristina mitbringt. Diese hat wiederum ihre Anfänger Heather und Shane dabei. Jo hat außerdem noch Alex angepiept, weil sie kindgerechte Ausrüstung brauchen. Meredith holt später Derek dazu, da nur er an Medikament kommen kann. Owen und Dr. Cahill führen unterdessen die Vertreter von Pegasus Horizons durch das Krankenhaus. Auf dem Plan steht auch die Notaufnahme, in der gerade verbotenerweise der Junge operiert wird. Derek und Jo sind gerade dabei, die Medikamente zu besorgen, und treffen auf die Gruppe. Während Derek sie ablenkt, sagt Jo unten bescheid, dass sie das Kind so schnell wie möglich in einen normalen OP verfrachten müssen. Callie und Webber hegen großes Misstrauen gegenüber dem potentiellen Käufer Pegasus Horizons. Sie fahren daher nach Portland, in ein Krankenhaus, das von Pegasus aufgekauft wurde. Sie erfahren, dass die Ärzte nur machen dürfen, was Pegasus ihnen vorschreibt und auf keinen Fall eigenwillig handeln dürfen. Callie und Webber sind entsetzt. Als Cahill mit der Gruppe in der Notaufnahme angelangt, ist dort tatsächlich niemand mehr. Sie wird jedoch misstrauisch, als sie einen frischen Tropfen Blut auf dem Boden findet. Sie geht sofort in die OPs. Im ersten OP finden sie Jackson und Alex vor, die Brian operieren. Im zweiten OP wird gerade der Junge operiert. Als Cahill wissen will, wo dieser Patient herkommt, kann Meredith alles vertuschen und die OP kann zu Ende gebracht werden. Später nehmen Jackson und Alex alles auf ihre Kappe. Webber muss resigniert feststellen, wer zum Vorzeigedoktor auserkoren wurde, während Callie die Opfer des Flugzeugabsturzes zusammentrommelt. Sie müssen unbedingt verhindern, dass Pegasus das Krankenhaus kauft. Dazu gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit: Sie selbst müssen das Krankenhaus kaufen... Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Nebencast *Constance Zimmer als Dr. Alana Cahill *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Justin Bruening als Paramedic Matthew Gaststars *Rachel Broshanan als Brian Weston *Matt Pascua als Jess *Brett Rickaby als Mr. Weston *Nazanin Boniadi als Amrita *Rob Brownstein als Larry *Gerald Downey als Kenton Giles *Nicole Cummins als Nicole *John Duerler als Grant *Paull Walia als Kan Mattoo *Jeremy Cohenour als Dr. Boyd *Brandon Ford Green als Dr. Allen *Yvette Saunders als Dr. Collier *Maggie Henry als Olivia Noel *Renee Pezzotta als ER Nurse *Stephanie Maura Sanchez als Admitting Nurse Musik *'Turn it Around '''von ''Lucius *'Spotlight '''von ''Leagues *'Song for Zula '''von ''Phosphorescent *'Gun-Shy '''von ''Grizzly-Bear Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel The Face of Change ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''INXS. Intro Alex: ''Veränderungen sind echt nicht mein Ding. In der Onkologie gibt es einen Begriff, wenn eine normale Zelle bösartig wird, man nennt es: "Zelluläre Transformation". Die verdammte Zelle verändert sich und wird toxisch und man kann sie nicht aufhalten. Also was mich betrifft, kann ich sagen: Ich hasse Veränderungen. Outro ''Alex: ''Das mit den Veränderungen ist merkwürdig, nicht jeder kann damit umgehen. Veränderungen schleichen sich an. Die Dinge sind nicht mehr so, wie sie einmal waren und plötzlich hat sich deine Welt total verändert. Man stellt fest, dass sich der Boden unter einem bewegt hat. Alles ist in Bewegung und ungewiss. Und es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Die Welt um einen herum ist plötzlich anders. Sie ist nicht wiederzuerkennen und man kann nichts dagegen tun. Man steckt in der Klemme. Die Zukunft starrt einem ins Gesicht und man weiß nicht, ob man mag, was man da sieht. Und ich sagte ja schon: Veränderungen sind echt nicht mein Ding. Zitate *Jackson: Ich hab grad 'n Monitor geklaut, 'n Beatmungsgerät und 'n Intubationsbesteck. *Meredith: Ich hab Kochsalzlösung, Infusionspumpen, den Notfallwagen und Cristina. *Jo: Tut mir leid, ich wurde überrumpelt. *Jackson: Je weniger bescheid wissen, desto besser. *Cristina: Meine Lakaien sind auch hier. *Jackson: Nein, keine Anfänger! *Cristina: Na ja, dieser Raum hat drei Ausgänge, wir können nur auf den hier achten. Happy, Pferdeschwanz: Ihr bewacht die Türen! Mausi macht die Krankenschwester! Handschuhe, sofort! *Shane: Alles klar! *Heather: Wieso muss ich die Krankenschwester sein? *Meredith: Und wo kriegen wir Licht her? *Jackson: Hab ich ganz vergessen. Die haben ja die Lampen schon abmontiert. *Meredith: Benutzen wir doch die. *Jackson: Sie fahren gerade vor! Kommt schnell! *''Heather läuft los und rennt voll gegen die Tür *Cristina: Ach herrje! *Heather: Mir geht's gut! *Meredith: Dafür sind Anfänger da! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode